


Moonglade Farm

by druidnymph



Category: Harvey (stardew valley) - Fandom, Stardew Valley, harvey - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Harvey (Stardew Valley) - Freeform, Harvey - Freeform, SDV, Stardew Valley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/druidnymph/pseuds/druidnymph
Summary: Mona is new to Stardew Valley, In the mists of an existential crisis, will she be able to find grounding and strength in the local Doctor?
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Mona Wrynn   
25 / Summer 2 

It’s been a solid three weeks of my first spring here in Pelican Town; Deciding to quit my dead end job in the goliath of a city with the soul-sucking Joja Corp and abandoning all of my whims to hole up in this tiny shack my grandfather once called a home wasn’t exactly how I thought I’d spend this new year, But I can’t say I’m complaining yet — This little run down cabin had belonged to my grandfather for decades, it was only with his passing that I had learned about it (along with his time here in the valley) He so graciously left this land and all of its secrets to me, Which I thought funny considering I never once showed any interest in farming or the country life until it all became too much back home.

“But that’s a story for another day” I whispered to myself out-loud mostly to halt the day dreaming. It’s already mid-spring and even though I have made plenty of progress clearing out this old forrest hugged land, tending to the few crops I could learn and afford to grow, and getting this cabin into shape I still have plenty to tend to — Today is the day I need to take another trip into town; I’ve spent far too long on the edge of the forest digging for spring onions and It’s about time I find myself a larger rucksack for these recent ventures into foraging wild goods (which has become a huge source of income for me while I’m learning all I can about growing crops) and this little leather bag from back home just isn’t going to cut it. Plus even though I’ve managed to make a few friends here in my short time, Mayor Lewis says there’s still plenty of townsfolk to meet; and has been encouraging me to do so, Maybe I’ll mark everyone off my list today. 

Finishing up my not so appetizing breakfast of field snacks and some warmed bread I shuffled my way to the bathroom, Still groggy even though it’s nearly 8:30AM; but I’ll cut myself some slack considering this “early to bed early to rise” routine is still so foreign to me and my night owl ways of cities past. — In just twenty minutes time I’m able to shower and comb my hair (always opting to let it air dry these days) Especially considering this length is almost too much to manage, but I refuse to cut it no matter what this demanding lifestyle asks of me, It’s one of the few memories I have left of my mother, and as soon as the thought enters my mind I find myself transfixed on the full length mirror: My snow colored hair, still damp and even dripping tiny droplets onto the old oak floors but free of any tangles and just long enough to kiss my thighs, my sapphire eyes framed by these unbelievably high, almost sharp, cheek bones; all constant reminders of her — But again I don’t have time to reminisce.

Nearly nine thirty and I’m finally out of my own head and making my way up the worn dirt path leading into town. The walk has always been pleasant even though I haven’t made it out this way much in my short time. The weather is warm but not at all unbearable and the breeze is too good to be true. There’s plenty of woodland creatures exploring the woods to my right at any given time, today is no exception. To my left a road that seems long forgotten, almost haunting. Memories of what must have at one point been a bus stop, left abandoned but somehow still serene and beautiful: it’s actually become one of my favorite places to find seasonal wildflowers since not many tend to walk these parts. Lost in my own thoughts of this seemingly lonesome yet magical space It isn’t long before I feel the cobblestones beneath my boots signaling I’ve made it to town.

The town is old, warm, and humble. Misshapen cobblestone paths lead in nearly every direction from the town square, the center, the heart of Pelican Town. The buildings I’ve managed to visit thus far have all been quaint yet so roomy upon further inspection. There exteriors; seemingly forgotten in time are all still in relatively good shape (Save for the trailer near the river East of town) but all in all it’s truly a place I’ve grown to admire in such a small amount of time

“Mona!!!” Snapped back to reality by my name ringing through the town square — Glancing forward It doesn’t take me long to notice the gleaming, bouncing bundle of blue hair nearly skipping towards me.

“Emily!” I waved with *almost* as much enthusiasm. — Emily was one of the few people I’ve grown close too in just the few weeks I’ve been in the Valley (Save for Abigail, and Leah) She was the local bartender at the Star Drop Saloon in the center of this sleepy town. She was also magical, not in the literal sense; but something about her attitude towards life and gratitude towards all living things had me gravitating to her energy right off the bat. Not to mention we were both avid crystal collectors and enthusiasts.

“Where have you been?!” She questioned finally landing just inches in front of me, brow furrowed but still smiling, her question rang of concern.

“I’m sorry Em, It’s been a rough week still getting adjusted and I had to make sure I foraged enough during the day to be able to eat” I chuckled (Even though the latter was far from a joke)

“It’s ok, I was honestly starting to worry if a bear had gotten a hold of you: I’ve been so busy with the bar I haven’t had to the time to sneak up to check on you or take you up on that farm tour but I was about to send a search party!” She teased finally embracing me, without giving me the chance to free my arms to return the favor.

“And you know if you just come to the bar I’ll make you some food, on me!” She poked as she finally pulled away after what felt like an eternity.

I chose to ignore the latter statement, Fending for myself isn’t anything new.

“No need for search parties, I promise I’ll make an effort to come into town more often. Speaking of I need to stop by Pierre’s today, and apparently there’s still a few people I have left to introduce myself too; Can we catch up later?” 

“Of course! As long as you mean it.” She chuckled giving me one more quick trademark Emily hug. “I’ll be at the bar all night.”

And just like that she was gone as quick as she came, even though I adore Emily to bits her energy can be a little bright on the days I’m feeling dim, but that’s likely just what I need to keep me in the right headspace over this next year — Thankfully the walk to Pierre’s was just across the square; probably one of the biggest buildings in town, it was home to Pierre, Caroline, and their daughter; my newest friend Abigail. It was also another hub of this tiny village; with a bustling general store up front, a spacious gathering area out back (I hear there’s exercise classes practiced there on Tuesdays), And even a prayer hall for those who believe in Yoba, But today I was only there for one thing. 

Pierre set me up with a decent sized bag fit for my new life here on the farm, It wasn’t long before he was showing me some of his other wares while asking me about my plans for the future of my little plot of land. To be honest though I’ve found myself getting lost in thought, something I’ve struggled with a lot as of late: truly the bane of my existence when all I wish to do is be present in the moment, Something I thought escaping from the city would help me do.

“Mona? Everything alright?” Pierre chuckled; must’ve finally took note of my thousand yard stare.

“O-oh Oh yes! I’m sorry Pierre, I’ve been a bit distracted with all of the handiwork I’m trying to figure out” It was then I thankfully remembered my other plans for this day; “OH! and before I forget again, Lewis is still nagging me about meeting everyone in town, Do you have any idea where to start?!”

Pierre strokes his chin in thought , and laughed just slightly “Well I can’t say I’m surprised, This town may be tiny but some of us have busy schedules, Let me think.” He reaches around his counter to a little note book I’m assuming is a customer log book.

“Have you met Evelyn and George? Or Jodi and Demetrius’s and their kids?” He asked genuinely.

“I haven’t met Evelyn yet, Though I did have a rather jarring encounter with George” I scoffed remembering the time just last week I accidentally bumped into his wheelchair and had gotten an earful. “I have met Jodi and Maru, I did get to say hello to Sebastian once; but I haven’t quite met Demetrius yet” 

“Oh don’t mind George, he truly is the town grouch” Pierre chuckled deeply wiping away a small tear from his eye “However Evelyn is usually in the town square sometimes after noon, she’s his polar opposite so I’m sure it will go over well.”

That’s a relief I thought to myself; I could only wonder what someone so calloused could do to their partners attitude over time, Evelyn must be resilient.

“And as far as Demetrius goes, you might be able to find him by the fountain in the park, occasionally he’ll hit the saloon with Jodi” Pierre continued pulling me out of my sour memories with George.

“Perfect; thank you Pierre! That’s a start” I said with a big wave taking a step back towards the door, I need to get the jump on this before I lose any motivation to be social. 

“OH! Mona!” Pierre calls as I just reach the exit “Have you had the chance to meet Harvey?” 

Harvey... The name rang a bell but I couldn’t place quite where he belonged in this tiny town; let alone begin to picture a face. Pierre must of sensed my confusion by the furrow of my brow before piping up “He’s our resident doctor. He owns the clinic next door, If you haven’t stopped in yet he should be there today. You can even say hi to Maru too!” He quipped just as I opened the door.

“That’s a great tip, Thanks again; I most definitely will!” I looked back giving one more small wave as the door closed with a jingle behind me.

“I guess I’ll say hello now considering the clinic is right next door” I whispered to myself staring up on the nearly equally as large building connected to the general store, somehow more clean and modern than the other parts of town but just as charming. I guess that’s not a bad thing though for a medical office I thought pushing open the heavy glass door — sitting at the front desk in her crisp white uniform was the towns resident genius Maru; we had met a few times before but never really got to have a real conversation with how busy our days have been; but she was always exceedingly friendly even in a hurry or fiddling with her gadgets.

“Good mor- Ah! Mona! Welcome to the clinic! I was actually just wondering if you had stopped by yet.” She pipped, eyes shining through her sleek frames.

“I haven’t yet no, I feel bad that I haven’t gotten to greet everyone yet. I was told I should stop by and finally meet the good Doctor if he wasn’t too busy that is.” I smiled, hoping this meeting would be nice and quick considering the other things I had on my to do list today. 

Maru laughed “We’re hardly busy aside from flu season, I’m glad you came, give me two seconds I’ll page him; I’m sure he’d love to say hello!”

And with that Maru was on the phone; I found myself leaning with my back against the counter slowly getting lost in all of the magazines splayed out on one of the waiting room tables and the medicines laid out in display cases to my right, the shapes, sizes, and how they almost reminded me of city skylines when It was the sound and the swinging of the waiting room door from behind me that caught my attention and had me spinning around.

“Hello there! I’m honored to finally get the opportunity to meet you, I’m Dr. Harvey”


	2. Chapter 2

What just happened to me... I thought to myself, sipping my beer, back against the slow roar of the saloons fireplace — It was just this morning, what I thought would be a simple day of meeting the rest of the townsfolk and picking up my new foraging bag turned into a near existential crisis; and I don’t how to process any of this right now. 

I can feel Emily’s eyes boring into me from her place behind the bar, I’ve always been great at keeping secrets and not to mention my composure; but my facial expressions always let me down, and I can tell she wants to know why I’m as pale as a newborn ghost. Thankfully this evening rush and all of their incoming orders should keep her busy for a while. Getting lost in the gentle foams and golden sparkle of my drink I can’t help but reflect on this morning...

I was waiting in the clinic; what I thought would be a simple hello turned into a whirlwind of intrusive thoughts the second I heard those back doors swing open.

“Hello there! I’m honored to finally get the opportunity to meet you, I’m Dr. Harvey.” Were the first words I heard and the last I could truly focus on — The doctor that stood before me was tall, almost too tall, slender and soft and somehow warm, oh so warm I could tell from just five feet away. His hair was a golden brown that was just ever so slightly disheveled, the curls gentle and pointing in every which direction. Just the beginning of a five o’clock shadow framed his perfectly sculpted cheeks and just barley kissed his chestnut brown, perfectly kept, mustache. And don’t get me started on the timber of his voice, or that jaw line. But it was those eyes... Set behind thick black frames; A green very much like the largest emerald that adorned my grandmother’s favorite pendant, a green like the deepest part of the forrest I’ve spent the last weeks surrounded in, a green very much like I’ve always imagined belonged to the heart of the earth. He seemed so of this realm yet so other worldly. — I knew that I was staring, and I couldn’t stop. It’s a wonder my mouth wasn’t lying on the floor, and I had no idea how much time had passed since he greeted me. 

“Mona, are you okay?” Maru must’ve noticed I lost my ability to speak, her brow arched high and questioning; If only I knew what my face had looked like in that exact moment. Nevertheless I was thankful, for her words were just what I needed to bring me back to reality.

“O-oh yes, I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t get much sleep last night; I’m feeling a little dazed today.” Not entirely a lie I thought to myself.  
“It’s nice to finally be in your presence Dr. Harvey: I’m Mona, or the newcomer as I’ve been called recently” I mae myself chuckle in an attempt to regain some kind of composure.

I forced myself to meet his gaze again, knowing very well what it could do to me: even though I had no idea why I found myself so enamored. It’s been years since I’ve seen anyone remotely close in this light and my mind was doing all kinds of mental gymnastics to try and figure it out — his head was cocked ever so slightly to the side, just a hint of concern in his eyes but his smile was still so... warm.

“No apologies necessary Mona, But please make sure you get some rest, I know you have a lot to do on that farm of yours but try to remember your health is very important.” He smiled even larger and with it his eyes closed so peacefully. “And you can just call me Harvey, If you wish.” He chuckled the softest chuckle.

If I wish...

“Of course, Thanks again for taking the time to meet with me then Harvey, And Maru I hope you have a wonderful day; but I really must be going, lots to do.” I barley choked out as I backed towards the door slowly. I need to get out of here before my knees give out; not to mention the overhead lights were suddenly blinding bouncing off the crisp clean floors.

“Come visit us any time” He sang with a soft wave and an even more gentle smile. My heart sank to the pit of my stomach simultaneously.

I bowed my head, with my lips pressed tight I managed to smile as I fumbled and finally found the door handle behind my back; opening it as swiftly and gracefully as I could I heard Maru shout “Take care of yourself Mona!” And I was finally out of there. 

The rest of the day was a complete blur, lost in a trance by the rivers edge of Cinder Sap forest, my knees in the dirt; my whole body shaking, and my mind doing me no favors by trying to decipher what the actual fuck happened back there, and why I was so weak and caught off guard by even just his presence, the first time I ever even saw this man. It’s a wonder I even made it to the bar; but I was able to override the ensuing thought storm by convincing myself I needed a drink; even if I should be saving my coins.

“HEY!” I’m snapped back out of my head once again by a familiar voice; It’s just Abigail standing menacingly over me, though she is short her attitude and presence are anything but tiny. Her long waves of purple still shining in the dimly lit corner of the bar, and she was scowling down at me. 

*Shit* I thought; I’m in for it. I told her days ago I’d come back into town and say hi first thing, and I totally intended to today if it wasn’t for my little blunder this morning.

“Where have you been?! Also WHAT is wrong with YOU?! We’ve been trying to get your attention for nearly ten minutes!” Impatience on her face, She gestured to Sam and Sebastian; her good friends and my newest acquaintances in the back room of the building — Sam gave an entrusting wave when I noticed him, Sebastian sat staring; brows furrowed in a pure display of *what-the-fuck*.

Abby’s attitude may be coarse but she never stayed angry long it seemed; and generally she was fairly easy to get along with aside from her competitive streak, I reminded myself of this before I got too agitated before I opened my mouth too far; my patience thin and my nerves frayed.

“Look Abby, I meant to stop by earlier I promise; I know I said I’d kick it with you and the gang soon but I’ve just had a really rough and throughly confusing day. I just needed some time tonight to think” I finally croaked out; It takes everything I have not to slam my head onto this old oak table. 

Her features instantly softened as she slid quite gracefully into the booth across from me; she leaned in close forearms on the table, hands clasped together “What’s wrong?!” Her eyes filling with concern. 

I smiled at her softness, In just the few weeks I’ve known her it’s not something she shows often but she always has a sweet spot for her friends; and it was nice to be reminded that I’m becoming one of them. “I promise it’s nothing major, I’m honestly still trying to figure it out myself.” I chuckled trying to relieve some of the worry on her face. “But as soon as I know for sure what’s going on myself, I’ll tell you” Now I didn’t know if I was lying about opening up to her; but the first half was true, I still have no clue what the hell happened to me, or why I feel so displaced.

She visibly released some tension; sighing sitting back against the booth “I guess thats an answer I’ll have to be happy with, as long as you’re okay.” She smiles for the first time tonight. “The boys and I were starting to wonder if we’d ever see you again.”

I laughed knowing it was likely just her that was doing all of the worrying; Even though Sam and Sebastian were relatively nice, I hardly knew them well at all. 

“Im okay over all! I just needed some time to space out.” I reassured her once again; finishing the last sweet golden droplets of my ale. “I’m just a bit tired, maybe even overworked as well, but I’m managing.”

She raised an eyebrow “Well just be careful! If you keep acting like this we’re gonna have to drag you to the Doctor” She poked sliding out from her booth.

I lost my breath at the thought of having to be dragged to the clinic, to Harvey’s. “I don’t think that will be necessary.” I gulped, forcing myself to rise with her. 

She pulled me into a hug the moment I was on my feet; I managed to give her a hug that was surely convincing enough that I was fine and in good health; well physical health at least. She seemed pleased as she leaned away poking my sides. “Well I know you’re busy; and I promise not to chastise you anymore but can I PLEASE at least walk you home! I haven’t seen you in forever and I want to catch up at least a little?!” She begged; eyes wide and no longer full of worry. I guess it’s the least I could do for being to absentminded and distant today.

“Sure.” I said placing a tip on the bar making sure Gus noticed it.

Emily, still busy with filling up a drink from the tap; shot me a look that rang of *we’ll talk about this later* and I knew full well I wouldn’t be able to hide my experience or true emotions from her, for she was far more perceptive and intuitive than Abigail, Hopefully I can get my shit together before then; I thought as we headed for exit. Abby gave a big wave and shout to Sebastian and Sam that she’d catch up with them later, and with that I was being ushered out of the door arm in arm with Abby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening up is always so, Challenging. But good friends make it a little less so.

It has been a few days since my little incident when meeting the towns well admired doctor, and I’ve managed to suppress my ever erratic thoughts and feelings regarding that whole situation. Whatever was happening with my brain I’ve decided it’s time to get over it, even if I truly hadn’t processed what was actually happening. Little did I know it wouldn’t be long at all before I was forced into confronting it all again... 

Today was the day before the infamous Pelican Town ‘Dance Of The Moonlight Jellies.’ Apparently this festival is one of the more popular of the year, loved amongst nearly all the townsfolk. Though to be honest I’m not even sure what takes place aside from the migration of a rare jellyfish colony that lights up our little harbor with it’s seemingly magical bioluminescence. To be honest, I can’t believe I’m looking forward to it, but I think it’s just what I need to keep myself and my mind thoroughly occupied.

I managed to get all of the chores around the farm and house done about noon, and have taken the moment to sit myself on the porch of the cabin, admiring the freshly plowed fields. Thankfully I don’t have any crops left to tend to, finishing my final seasonal harvest the day prior I found myself daydreaming about what I can do with some fo this free time until Autumn rolls around. Maybe I’ll finally take Leah up on those painting lessons she’s been offering, or finally venture into the mines for some materials Clint (our local blacksmith) had mentioned may come in handy around the farm. Or maybe even—

“Mona?” I’m startled back to reality once again by a familiar voice just a few feet away from me.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you!” Emily squeaked, her face turning the lightest shade of pink.

I really need to start paying attention to my surroundings “O-Oh no! No, it’s fine, you’re fine. I shouldn’t be so lost in space” I chuckled trying to give her some reassurance that I wasn’t too spooked.

She stood at the edge of the porch eyeing me up and down as her face softened a bit. Ever since my last night at the bar, the evening of my little mental slip: I knew she had been worried, Surprisingly however she hadn’t brought it up in the other times I had seen her. Maybe she was allowing me space to bring it up on my own? I admired her for not pushing it: However I felt today was the day, I could see it in the soft lines of her creased brow.

“I’m still so sorry, but you’re probably right you know” She laughed. “Imagine if I was some kind of crazed killer?! You’d be long gone by now!”

“That’s... reassuring.” I quipped, Though she was absolutely right. I can’t believe I let someone sneak up on me like that, being conscious of my surroundings hasn’t been a strong suit of mine as of late. “What brings you all the way out to the farm?” I asked, fidgeting with my fingers trying to change the subject.

She smiled widely at me, taking a seat at the edge of the porch angling her body towards me, struggling to get comfortable on the hardwood deck: “Oh, you know. I just thought I’d come up and see if you were finally ready to talk about what happened that other night?” Her smile growing even wider. 

Ah, Straight to the point today I see...

I knew this was coming, I took the deepest breath I could manage “Honestly Em? I’m still not even sure what happened” I sighed “I think... I think I had some sort of panic attack? Maybe, I dunno. If I did I’m not even sure what triggered it...” I stammered, knowing deep down that getting flustered is normal for me when it comes to really opening up “I-it’s jus—“

“Let me say one thing” She interrupted. Scooting across the porch to sit next to me, taking my hand in one swift motion and giving it a gentle squeeze. “You don’t have to tell me if you really don’t want to, I won’t pressure you: I just want, No I need you to know that I am here for you, I am in your corner, I am your friend.” She hummed gently, making sure not to break eye contact with me in the slightest. She made it well known she was genuine. 

Seeing the sincerity reflect in her eyes was just too much: Emily was the first friend I made her in Pelican Town, she has never been anything less than friendly. She radiated love and light and If I couldn’t trust her then who could I ever trust? It was in that moment I decided to unlock the box that held those erratic thoughts and for once, be truly open and honest about what I was feeling, even if I didn’t know what those feeling really were yet.

I sighed probably the most exasperated sigh anyone could manage “No, I know: I want to tell you Emily. I trust you.” 

And with that, I couldn’t stop talking. Like an boundless waterfall, it all came rushing forth.  
I told *almost* everything: I told her about my panic attack, my lack of self care as of late, my manic thoughts, my late nights, my day dreams and consequent lack of focus, the uncertainty, and all that had been culminating over the last couple of days.

I even told her all about my encounter with Harvey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure anyone will ever read this story. Honestly it’s my first go at a fic: But I have big plans for where this story is heading, and plan on doing much longer chapters in the coming weeks. If you stick along for the ride I just want to say thank you in advance <3


End file.
